El Final ¿?
by Mariana Nathaly
Summary: Bella goza hasta el último segundo con Edward, porque sabe que el tiempo no espera, y menos para ella" Rated M por Lemmon. ¡Lean! al fin es un One-Shot.


**EL FINAL... ¿?**

**Como todos saben los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa SM. Yo solo me adjudico la trama.**

**One-Shot. Rated M por Lemmon.**

**¡Hey! Espero que les guste =)**

* * *

Tenía un ligero mareo, un molesto zumbido en la cabeza, y como si no fuera suficiente, no había podido dormir casi nada en los últimos tres días e incluso respirar se volvía algo cansado. Sentía como si un mundo... no, ¡un universo entero! se me viniera encima.

Estaba tan abrumada y canzada por todo, que decidí concentrarme en el sueño del que acababa de despertar...

"_Azul, amarillo, y ahora rosa.. el cielo cambiaba de color repentinamente, el cálido sol de atardecer que se azomaba entre las escazas nubes -tratándose de Forks- cubrían nuestros cuerpos, haciendo relucir su pálida piel. E intencificaban el brillo en sus ojos verdes._

_Recostados sobre la arena sin nadie que interrumpiera el perfecto y fugaz momento; Edward y yo reíamos sin motivo alguno, mientras yo lo tenía rodeado con una de mis piernas, poco dispuesta a dejarlo ir. Y acariciaba su mejilla deleitandome con su suave piel, al momento que él acercaba su rostro al mío, haciendo pequeños círculos con sus dedos sobre mi cintura, deslizó sus delicados labios sobre los míos -haciéndome sentir como si mi corazón se expandiera un poco más a cada segundo, inundando mi cuerpo de calor- para después posarlos sobre mi cuello y sintiéndo su respiración sobre mi oído, me hizo estremecer"_ -¿Cómo es que tenía la maravillosa suerte de tener a alguien como Edward?.. es decir, ni en sueños podía creer tal cosa-.

Pero en ese instante me desperté, y el estremecimiento de mi cuerpo se transformó en dolor, regresandome a la torpe realidad. Haciéndome sentir pequeña y menuda ante el mundo.

... Cuando decidí abrir los ojos, lo primero que alcanzé a percibir fueron las cortinas medio abiertas de un color blanco amarillento, dejando traspasar un poco de luz que alcanzaba a deslumbrar mis ojos. A mi izquierda, un viejo y mullido sillón negro con una mochila -la de Edward-. Entonces, lo miré a él, profundamente dormido y ageno a la realidad, recostado a mi lado -me parecía increíble, todo lo que él estaba dispuesto a pasar por mí, haciéndome sentir peor de lo que ya-, pero decidí guardar silencio para no despertarlo, seguramente había pasado toda la noche en vela cuidandome.

Me tomé un par de pastillas que se encontraban en el pequeño buró de madera, que tenía: una lámpara azul, mi libro de "Cumbres Borrascozas", un florero, cuatro cajas de pastillas, un par de medicamentos más, y una enorme jarra de agua.

Ahora miraba el techo recostada junto a un verdadero ángel, ahora nada más importaba. Después de todo Edward pasaba conmigo cada instante, aunque eso se supone no estaba permitido, pero, el poder del dinero... y reí para mis adentros.

Recuerdo los costosos regalos que Edward me había hecho desde que nos conocimos -hace, alrededor de unos diez años-. Aunque nuestro amor comenzó mucho después, él siempre había sido muy atento conmigo. Lo que me hizo pensar, que quizá el me amó desde antes de empezar nuestra relación, que a la fecha llevaba cuatro años.

Como el día en que me pidió que fuera su novia, y me regaló un hermoso collar que todavía conservo...

_"Ligeras ráfagas de viento corrían entre los árboles, volviendo divertida la vista de ellos. Caminaba junto a Edward por un pequeño camino de enormes piedras, que tenía pequeños arbustos a los costados._

_Sentí sus manos sobre mi hombro y después como tomaba uno de mis mechones. _

_Lo volteé a ver y me volví a hundir en sus ojos._

_Le sonreí, y no encontré nada que decir. No me quedaba mas que disfrutar de él. Pues pronto se iría a alguna parte de Europa por un tiempo. Alrededor de dos años según me había dicho. Suspiré y volví a desviar la vista, con la tristeza rodeándome._

_-Bella, tengo algo que darte- dijo alegremente- espera- paró de caminar y buscó algo en sus bolsillos. _

_-Cierra los ojos- me pidió y lo hice obedientemente._

_Después de unos 20 segundos me pidió que los abriera._

_-¡Edward! esto es.. demasiado- dije, mirando la evidentemente costosa joya que estaba dentro de una pequeña caja negra con moño rojo, y llevando mis manos a la cara._

_-Demasiado...-repitió en un susurro y jugueteó con sus manos para después soltar una carcajada- busqué mucho y a mí me parece hermoso... pero ¡Claro!, mientras no sea comparado contigo- y extendió una de esas sonrisas suyas que me atrapaban al instante- es tan solo un adelanto de tu cumpleaños- para el cual solo faltaba una semana._

_Era un collar de oro con forma de corazón, con diamantes rojos incrustados en la mitad izquierda._

_El rió entre dientes_

_-No es nada- me respondió y rodé los ojos- ¿te molestaría si te lo pongo?_

_-Claro, no debe ser nada para alguien con tanto dinero como tú- él sabía que yo odiaba las cosas así, es por eso, que había rechazado la propuesta de ir a un carísimo restaurante del lugar y preferí pasear por un lindo parque cerca de mi casa. Por lo menos a mí me parecía más romántico, en especial a la luz de la luna llena, que tenía tintes rojizos, y por el hecho de que en cualquier momento lo podría abrazar con el simple pretexto de tener frío, jeje._

_-Pero claro, tú pónmelo- reparé._

_Ése fue el día en que él me pidió ser mi novio -aunque cuando sacó la cajita negra pensé que me pediría matrimonio, provocando que mi corazón estuviera apunto de colapsar de euforia-, jurándome por todo que nunca me fallaría ni lastimaría. Y yo no dudé ni un segundo de él._

_Una semana después descubrí que mi otro regalo, era el viaje a Europa, aunque claro, solo fuimos por un par de meses... a España, y fueron el mejor par de meses de mi vida"_

A Edward siempre le había tenido una confianza ciega, y ahora era a lo único a lo que me aferraba para ser feliz. Lo amaba tanto. Yo no podía pedir más.

... Y sumergida en sus ojos -aún cerrados- que me transportaban a otro mundo, me preguntaba como es que tanto tiempo le tuve miedo al amor y la respuesta era más que simple: porque yo no conocía _este_ amor, no sabía que existía... porque no existía! hasta que nosotros lo creamos.

...

Por fin estaba vestida y en mi mejor intento de arreglarme.

Me recorría con la mirada frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba junto a la gran puerta blanca de madera. Tenía puestos mis jeans favoritos y esa blusa blanca de manga corta con un estampado genial, que Edward tanto adoraba.

Entonces no pude evitar mirar esas enormes manchas oscuras bajo mis ojos... ojeras! en un extraño tono violáceo; sumada a una extraña coloración azulada que tenía en los labios. E hice una mueca.

Edward tan sólo rió y no pude evitar reír también.

-Te ves igual de hermosa que siempre- dijo haciéndo énfasis en el _igual_- en especial con esa linda blusa- y no pude evitar extender una sonrisa de complacencia.

-Tú sólo lo dices porque me amas- respondí con tono juguetón

-Mucho más de lo que piensas.

Volteé a verlo.. se encontraba tras de mí abrazándome y recorriendo mi vientre con uno de sus dedos, para recibir de él un asentimiento de aprobación.

Recargué mi cabeza sobre su pecho y no hice mas que escuchar el latir de su corazón.

Extendí una enorme sonrisa hacia el espejo sólo para recoger uno de los mechones de mi cabello y después me volteé y besé a Edward, mientras uno de mis brazos rodeaba su cuello y con el otro lo tomaba de la mano. Sentía cómo la sangre recorría mi cuerpo sordamente y el calor me invadía de pies a cabeza, hasta sentir una adrenalina única.

No sé cuanto tiempo duramos ahí, pero como sea, a mí siempre me parecería muy poco. Él me tuvo que separar de sí, para atender la puerta, y yo no hice mas que refunfuñar. Aunque la verdad, los dos habíamos ignorado los toquidos durante unos cinco minutos...

-... ya han llegado las visitas- pronunciaba nerviosamente una voz femenina. Decidí acercarme a la puerta, para así encontrarme con una enfermera de corta estatura y cabello negro recogido en una colita, de enormes ojos de color verde totalmente embelesados sobre Edward (y no la culpaba, él era perfecto e irresistible).

Detrás de ella se acercaba Charlie a paso lento y con una sonrisa que trataba de esconder la sorpresa - siempre era lo mismo, cada día me veía un poco más débil-.

-Gracias- le respondió Edward a la enfermera -Buenos días- dijo dirigiéndose a Charlie.

-Hola- dijo Charlie, y me extendió, tímidamente, una linda rosa blanca que traía -la quinta que me regalaba en esta semana-, mientras yo lo veía sonrojarse.

...

Éste día pasó volando, entre la revisión del médico, las visitas de Charlie, René, Jacob, Set, Carlisle y su séquito... no había podido ni respirar -casi literalmente, debido a los efusivos abrazos de Jacob, aunque lo compensaba haciendome sentir bien, con sus tontas anécdotas sobre como logró vencer a Sam en alguna pelea, o sobre la chica que ahora le gustaba-.

Charlie siempre parecía nervioso y algo incómodo, pero de él no me extrañaba, la que me preocupaba era Reneé.

Reneé tenía la angustia marcada en cada uno de sus movimientos, no podía evitar notar sus fallidos intentos de esconder su tristeza tras una fingida sonrisa, y me dolía verla así; lo último que quería era causar más preocupaciones. Junto a ella no hice mas que intentar mostrar mi mejor cara.

-Vamos Bella, ¿cómo puede ser que niegues a pasar un poco mas de tiempo aquí?.. es por tu bien- me dijo mientras paseabamos en el enorme patio de aquél lugar, junto al enorme edificio blanco, y mirábamos las nubes cambiar de forma. El lugar estaba invadido por el dulce olor de los árboles y sus flores. Mientras que el viento se hacía notar despeinando el cabello de René.

-Pff, dije que lo estaba pensando, no que fuera un hecho mama- la tomé de la mano y le sonreí- por favor.. quita esa cara de preocupación

-Oh- miró el suelo, caminó un par de pasos más y sin que lo viera venir, derramó una lágrima, tras otra y tras otra, hasta que no contuvo el llanto ni un poco y rompió completamente en sollozos.

.¡Mamá!- grité y me lancé para abrazarla. Alcé su rostro después de cinco minutos de llanto ininterrumpido y lo que vi en su cara me hizo estremecer. Vi en sus ojos el dolor que yo misma había querido esconder desde hace mucho tiempo. Sentí como si todo a mi alrededor se oscureciera y como si me encogiera hasta ser el punto mas inexistente del planeta. Mi corazón también se encogió y me invadió la necesidad de correr y huir, como si así lograra escapar de mi realidad, como si pudiera abandonar mi cuerpo y con ello los problemas y el dolor que me tiraba y aplastaba con todas sus fuerzas. Intentar un cambio y girar en torno opuesto a la realidad -fue lo único que deseé durante ese corto y a la vez fugaz segundo-. Entonces volteé y vi a Edward, obligandome a recomponer mi cara consumida por el horror y a cerrar la boca.

Él tan sólo esperaba pacientemente sentado bajo un árbol mirándome con ternura -para así dejarnos a Reneé y a mí solas, pero en cuanto todo eso pasó se paró y corrió hacia mí.. al parecer había sido demasiado obvia con mis expresiones.

-Perdoname no fue mi intención hacerte pasar por esto- intentó articular René. Pero no pude responder, aún estaba perdida dentro de una oscura nube.

Entonces sentí como Edward me tomaba entre sus brazos, con muchísimo cuidado, como si me pudiera romper en cualquier instante.

-¿Qué pasa?- susurró a mi oído

-En este momento pienso cosas que preferiría callar- sé que me veía fatal pero me sentía peor.

-Noo- dijo en un susurró y me estrecho un poco mas fuerte. Entonces yo no hice mas que llorar sin remedio, me sentía totalmente contrariada. Por una parte veía a mi madre, familia y amigos sufrir día tras día por mí y alcanzaba a ver en sus ojos la agonía escondida, haciéndome sentir dentro de un hoyo, o mejor dicho, con un hoyo dentro de mí; pero así como estaba ahora, rodeada por los brazos de Edward, sentía como la gloria venía hacia mí, aunque necesitaba desahogarme, desde que todo esto empezó, los únicos momentos en los que me sentía trizte era cuando estaba sola, y esa era la única razon; si me encontraba sin Edward, me encontraba sin una verdadera razón para ser tan locamente feliz como lo era.

No sé cómo pero de un momento al otro, ya me encontraba en mi cuarto; sentada sobre la cama viendo como mi madre le susurraba a Edward, sin alcanzar a descifrar lo que decía, entonces desvié la mirada y escuché como cerraban la puerta.

-Tu madre te pide disculpas.. por _sexta_ vez, y me dijo que te ama- me consoló tranquilamente posando su mano sobre la mía.

En ese momento no se qué me pasó, sentía que mi pecho no podría contenerlo. Quería reír, gritar, correr, saltar, gritar a los cuatro vientos, péro lo úico que alcancé a hacer fue reír descontroladamente, hasta que me salieron lágrimas de los ojos -de nuevo-. Edward me miró confundido intentando rebuscar en mi mirada. Pero no se que fué lo que encontró que lo único que hizo fue mirarme tiernamente y rió conmigo.

-Me haces tan feliz, mi pequeña Bella.

-Pequeña, pequeña Bella- alcancé a responder aún entre risitas incontenibles- esto no puede ser mas cierto- dije ahora un poco mas tranquila y con mi mano sobre mi vientre.

-Sabía que cabría sospecha así que compre otra- me dijo ladeando la cabeza y se paró de un brinco, caminando hacia el sillón para recoger su mochila- estoy seguro de por aquí lo dejé.

Me quedé pensativa

-¿Y si _algo_ pasa antes de que.. pueda nacer?- dije con amargura, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas- ¡puaj!

Y vi como Edward bajaba la mirada.

-Amor, sabes que es cierto- no me respondió, pero se acercó a la cama con la mirada posada en el infinito, y alcancé a notar la enorme fuerza con que cerraba sus manos en puños sobre la mochila tenzando su mandibula.

Suspiró despues de un minuto y se sentó a mi lado.

-Aquí tienes- me entregó la prueba de embarazo con una sonrisa en los labios, pero sin que sus ojos pudieran acompañarla.

La tomé, arrepintiendome por lo que había hecho y corrí hacia el baño. No sin antes besarlo en la frente, viendo como se quedaba como estatua.

... Atónita salí del baño, cuidando mis pasos.

-_Ésta_ salió positiva- alcancé a pronunciar con mis ojos sobre los de Edward, y sintiendo una carga eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo me quedé ahí, pasmada.

Vi como Edward respiraba jadeantemente, mientras extendía una sonrisa lentamente, hasta saltar de la cama y correr para atraparme entre sus brazos.

-Em-ba-ra-za-da, estás embarazada- reaccionó mientras yo hundía mi cara sobre su pecho.

Hundidos en un perfecto silencio él me arrancó dulce y pasionalmente de mis pensamientos: tomó mi barbilla con sus manos, alzando mi rostro, y me besó fervientemente, mientras yo sentía sus labios jugar sobre los míos, aún aturdida por haberme tomado desprevenida. Me cargó hasta la cama mientras yo lo abrazaba con mis piernas sobre sus caderas, y me recostó delicadamente, cuando yo alborotaba su cabello con mis dedos.

Inclinado sobre mí haciendome sentir protegida, su cabello alcanzaba a rozar mis mejillas, regalandome un poco mas de su aroma. Se puso de rodillas en la cama, mientras yo descanzaba mis piernas. Con su mano a mi costado derecho, recorría con la otra mi cuello y cintura, presionando ligeramente mi piel, haciéndome sentir una oleada de calor. Me acerqué más, impulsando mi pecho contra el suyo, presionando también su espalda con mi mano hacia mí -nunca estaríamos lo suficientemente cerca-.

Entonces él, empezó a retirarse sutilmente.. pero no pensaba permitírselo. Lo rodeé rápidamente con una de mis piernas posándola sobre su cintura y lo besé salvajemente provocando que la sangre me subiera demasiado rápido a la cabeza. Recorriendo mis inquietas manos por su pecho le desabotone la camisa y sentí su mano fuerte y firme recorriendo mi cadera y espalda hasta llegar a mi cabeza. Me sentía en mi paraíso personal, rodeada de locuras y cosas inentendibles, como lo era mi amor por Edward.

Desvié mis dedos y decidí despeinarlo y jugar con su cabello. Besé su cuello y pecho, le quité la camisa mientras sentía como el hacía lo mismo conmigo. Empezé a mover mi cadera sobre la suya en círculos. Levanté mi rostro y en un momento de calma, observe su cara, sonrojada y con una chispa en los ojos, intentando grabarme su expresión. Entonces, todo empezó a ser más lento. Rozé su pecho con un par de dedos formando un caminito. Él me quitó la blusa completamente y ésta salió disparada hacia el suelo.

Le sonreí coquetamente y me senté sobre la cama con él aún sobre mí. Lo empujé tan delicadamente que estuve segura de que él sabía lo que yo quería y lo hizo instantaneamente.

Me acomodé de forma que lo recosté, quedando sentada sobre él. Ahora lo unico que quería era llenarme de él.. y de su amor. Me incliné para besarlo recargando mis brazos a sus costados. Sentí su inquietud y acaricié sus labios, notando el calor en ellos, para después intentar desabotonar y quitarle su pantalón, tan torpemente, que él tuvo que hacerlo soltando pequeñas risitas atrapadas por mis besos. Después metió su mano dentro de mi pantalon, tocando la parte favorita de mi cuerpo que estaba ya húmeda, primero con ligeros rozes y despues un poco descontroladamente haciendome desear más y más.

Él me desvistió con dulzura, y mucha más agilidad que la mía. Y yo no estaba mas que a su disposición, rasguñando su espalda y soltando pequeños gemidos.

Después de tiernos y locos jugueteos, le abrí paso entre mis piernas, guiáda tan sólo por mi ciego y loco corazón.

Refugiada en su cuerpo sentía su aliento, sus caricias y cada parte de él que era tan sólo mía, disfrutando cada momento y cada roze que él me regalaba, intentando hacerlo sentir igual. Lamí desde su cuello hasta su barbilla, y después mordi el lóbulo de su oreja, sintiendo su aliento sobre mi cuello; en lo que él entraba en mí cada vez más y más rápido, y después besó y mordió mis pezones. Y supe que todo iba bien cuando él soltó un placentero y largo gemido, y después mordió su labio inferior, que estaba completamente rojo e hinchado. Sentí como me mojaba por dentro y seguí gozando de cada parte de él...

... Abrí los ojos, en medio de la noche, viendo la luna pasar por las traslúcidas cortinas, totalmente extasiada y cansada; mientras lo miraba a él -mi todo-, recostado junto a mí, con los ojos cerrados y sus cabellos totalmente desordenados sobre su cara, completamente inmóvil rodeandome con sus cálidos brazos. Lo oí suspirar al momento que abría sus ojos dirigidos a mí, capturándome en ellos; y decidí disfrutar de aquella locura mía, y de aquella persona perfecta que se había convertido en el amor de mi vida, mi _corta_ vida. Desde el Instituto para Enfermos por Cáncer, habiéndome entregado al amor, esperaba despertar, de nuevo junto a él...

* * *

**¿¡Qué les pareció, eeeeh!?... Espero comentarios!! *.* Buenos, malos -jitomatazos-, recomendaciones, etc. Se acepta de todo, porque se les quiere :D**

**El collar que Edward le regaló a Bella, lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil, a mi me encanto!!**

**En serio espero que les haya gustado, porque esto sigue siendo parte de mi inicios =)**


End file.
